Sleep Deprivation
by skittles-and-twix
Summary: Yami goes on sleep deprived rant about Yugi and the gang. prideshipping. please r


skittles: oh my god! another fic! man, i really need to get working on my other ficcies. other wise i'll have some very angry people.

yami: what happens in this fic?

skittles: if i told you then nobody would want to read it! baka!

yami: **looks over the story** hey, i actually kinda like this one!

skittles: good! now for the disclaimer!

seto: skittles doesn't own yugioh, but she does own an x-box 360.

yami: what is he doing here?

skittles: he just did the disclaimer! duh!

Yami: you own an x-box 360?

Skittles: yep! sadly, i haven't ever played anything on it. i'll have to do that later, seeing as i'm home alone all day!

- - -

note: i'm sorry in advance for all the character bashing! the only person i don't like is tea and that's becasue she's all friendshippy and stuff. so i don't mean to offend anyone! thanks!

- - -

One glorious day at the Kaiba mansion, Seto and Yami were playing video games on the x-box 360. Yami was obviously winning. After a few minutes of very hard concentration and extreme use of hand eye coordination, Yami had won the game and Seto was pouting.

Suddenly, Yami threw down the controller and stood on top of the small coffee table that was in the room. Seto looked up at his lover, confusion evident on his face.

"Yami," he asked, "What the hell are you doing on top of the coffee table?" Yami didn't respond. He didn't even look at Seto. Instead, the former pharaoh took a deep breath and began to rant.

"I hate Yugi's friends," he began, "They are so annoying. Especially Tea. All she does is cling to me like she thinks we're siamese twins or something! Doesn't she realize that I'm gay! I mean, how obvious do I have to make it?" As he said this, Yami gestured to the outfit he was wearing, which consisted of a lot of leather and buckles and belts. Seto raised an eyebrow. He had thought that Yami had liked the geek squad. Guess he was wrong. And from the looks of it, his lover was far from done.

"And what is with Joey? Doesn't he realize that he is hopeless at dueling no matter how hard tries? He'll never beat me, the King of Games!" Yami struck a pose before continuing. "And what the fuck is Tristen there for anyway? All he does is act like a stupid little cheerleader, which reminds me of Tea, which makes me hate him even more! Doesn't he realize that he's just a useless bastardly asshole who has lethal hair? Seriously, his hair is deadly! He could wipe out an entire nation with hair like that!" Seto blinked. He had never heard Yami speak so badly about Yugi's friends. He was about to ask Yami if he had gotten into Mokuba's sugar stash when Yami started speaking again.

"And Yugi!" he said, yelling now, "What the hell is wrong with him? What the fuck is with those big ass eyes? Does he have some kind of birth defect that makes him look like a little baby for the rest of his life? I understand being short, I myself am short! But all that baby fat! He's sixteen! You'd think he'd have lost all of that by now! But nooooooo! He just has to still have it! Ra it is so embarrassing to be with him in public! I mean, I know he is my hikari but he needs to grow up!"

Suddenly, Yami turned to Seto. "You don't think I look stupid, do you Seto?" Seto jumped at being acknowledged so suddenly. "No, of course not," Seto answered, "You look beautiful."

Yami nodded before picking up where he had left off. "Then there's Tea. Let's see, what haven't I already said about her. Oh yes. She must be blind and deaf not to be able to figure out that Yugi is head over heals for her! Why can't she just leave me alone and go after him? It would save me a lot of trouble! And she wouldn't end up in the shadow realm on a daily basis! FUCK YOU TEA GARDNER YOU FUCKINg BITCH!" Seto stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend. Yami must be very sleep deprived.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and Mokuba came storming in.

"Seto!" He screamed, "What have I told you about making fun of Yugi and his friends?" Mokuba glared heatedly at Seto. Then he realized that Seto wasn't the one talking. He looked over to the coffee table and nearly fainted in shock when he saw Yami standing there giving him a glare that clearly said 'if you don't scram I'm gonna send you to the shadow realm in little tiny pieces'. Mokuba quickly turned and left. As he closed the door, Seto heard him muttering something about someone needing a vacation. When Yami was sure that he and Seto were alone again, he went back to his sleep deprived rant.

"Next there's Duke!" Yami exclaimed, "Am I the only one that can see that he's gay? All he cares about his precious hair! That in itself is a MAJOR hint! They're all a bunch of losers. YOU HERE ME GEEK SQUAD? YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF FUCKING LOSERS!" As he said this Yami proceeded to flip off the ceiling. By now Seto was really starting to get worried. Yami was usually so calm and collected, but right now he was just the opposite. Seto watched Yami for a few more minutes. When the former pharaoh didn't say anything else, Seto deemed it safe to talk with out getting his head chopped off.

"Yami," Seto said cautiously, "How much sleep did you get last night?" Yami gave Seto a sheepish look.

"About three hours."

"That's it. No more candy for you before bed."

"But Seto!" Yami hopped off the coffee table and ran over to Seto. "That's not fair! I love candy almost as much as I love you!" Seto rolled his eyes. Sometimes Yami could be so difficult to deal with. Knowing that he was not going to get anywhere arguing with his stubborn boyfriend, Seto settled for pulling Yami into a kiss. Yami's eyes slowly slipped shut and soon he had forgotten all about the ban on candy before bed.

When Seto finally broke the kiss do to the human need to breathe, he smiled proudly at Yami. before Yami had a chance to ask what the taller boy was smiling about, Seto said, "You know Yami, during that not so little rant, you sounded like me." Yami shrugged. "I tried my best," he said. Seto smiled before pulling Yami into another kiss.

- - -

skittles: how was that last bit? i got inda stuck at how to do the end and i'm not to good with kissing scenes yet, which makes me kinda wonder how i'm gonna manage dr. skittles and yami's first kiss.

yami: you know, you could just not have one.

skittles: but that would ruin the entire story!

yami: **sigh** i guess you're right.

skittles: of course i am! now peeps, all that's left for you to do is to review this lovely little story that i thought of while talking to twix on my cell phone!

yami: you get inspiration in the strangest forms.

skittles: i know!


End file.
